A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to methods and apparatuses regarding audio systems for vehicles. More specifically, the invention pertains to audio systems that enable the expansion and addition of audio components and also upgrading to higher quality or performance audio components.
B. Description of the Related Art
Audio entertainment systems for motor vehicles are well known in the art for providing music and other audio enjoyment to a driver and passengers while riding in a motor vehicle. Some automobile owners wish to modify their vehicle's audio system, to either add additional components such as side speakers or subwoofers, or to upgrade or customize the existing speaker components installed at the factory. However, such modifications require removal of trim panels in the dashboard, and require splicing into the wire harness of the existing audio unit. This can be difficult, especially for the vehicle owner who may not have the experience and the tools of a professional installer.
In order to overcome these difficulties, methods and apparatuses would be needed that would simplify the installation of additional automotive audio output components, and would allow easier upgrading of existing components, particularly if such upgrading would require installing heavier gage wiring to support additional power requirements.